


【雾优】梦

by mumusu



Category: Ultraman Taiga - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumusu/pseuds/mumusu





	【雾优】梦

“会做梦的每个人都是魔法师噢。” 

那个魔法师这么对他说:“梦境也是一种奇妙的魔法。” 

可从小到大优幸做过的梦一只手就能数的过来，加入了‘EGIS’以后白日的疲累感更让优幸在晚上沾上枕头就能瞬间睡着，像一直生活在他身体里的泰迦一样。 

“喂！我听得到你心里说的话！”坐在他肩膀上的泰迦拍了一下他的脖子:“怎么可以当着当事人的面说别人坏话啊！” 

吃痛的吸了口气，优幸后知后觉的抬起头来确认EGIS里没有人因为他这莫名的一声而吸引来目光后，他尽量压低了声音，像是高中生上课时间偷偷接外来的电话:“这不算在讲坏话吧！” 

“小哥只是在说事实吧？你这家伙只要挨着枕头…不，是小哥的床的任意一个部分，都会瞬间就睡着的。” 

风马从优幸的头发里站起来，他大概是在玩着‘如何躲避泰塔斯每日训练’的游戏。 

“雾崎先生会做梦吗？” 

优幸拘谨的握着手里那杯快化掉的冰激凌，他只是没理由的想问这个神秘的男人这个问题，像是想要找到和自己一样的同伴一样迫切。 

“梦？” 

雾崎玩味的笑了笑:“我从不做梦。” 

我只给可怜的孩子制造梦。 

“啊！我们是一样的！”像是找到了同伴一般，兴奋的优幸连声音都不自觉的提高了些许，收获了旁边人诧异的眼光后又悻悻的缩回他的椅子里:“我也不经常做梦，可是社长前辈他们常常会做梦，魔法…有位女士也说梦境是一种神奇的魔法。” 

“一样的？” 

雾崎低头把玩着甜品勺子，阳光被金属质地的勺子反射到优幸的眼睛上，刺眼的光他忍不住眯了眯眼睛，也错过了雾崎嘲讽样的笑意:“我们永远不会是一样的。” 

“雾崎先生？” 

优幸用右手遮住那直射自己眼睛的阳光，在阴影之后他用力眨了眨眼睛，眨掉因为刺痛而流下的泪珠，他对雾崎所说的话而感到迷惑。 

“我听说日有所思夜有所梦，或许我从今天就会开始做梦也说不定。” 

察觉到优幸一瞬的迷惑，却又被雾崎完美的跳了过去，雾崎总是能成功带跑年轻的奥特战士的思绪，让他遵循着自己的想法去思考。 

他总能成功，这真是太有趣了。 

“为什么？” 

“遇到命定之人之后当然忍不住会去想他了？或许在梦中做些什么也说不定。” 

他故意把话说的暧昧，看着年轻的奥特战士涨红了脸颊却又一句话也说不出来，一句话噎在喉咙里嗯啊半天最后又放弃说出来。 

他几乎快忍不住的大笑出来。 

“他绝对是在欺负你！谈恋爱没有这样的！” 

盘腿坐在优幸帽子上的泰迦笃定，语气就如他以前无数次看雾崎不爽的语气一样。 

“说的好像你谈过恋爱一样。” 

风马抱着胸，盘腿坐在正在练举重的泰塔斯的拳头上。 

“雾……雾崎先生！”大脑发热到快要宕机的孩子最终只慌乱的摆了摆手:“请不要说一些很奇怪的话题！” 

“想和命定之人在梦中牵一牵手也算很奇怪的话题吗？”不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，这时候的雾崎把自己演得像受了天大的委屈，好看的唇形抿了抿:“我非常抱歉。” 

“我不……我并……并没有那个意思……我只是……只是误解了雾崎先生的意思！”还以为错怪了雾崎的优幸惊慌之中站起身来给雾崎鞠了个标准的90°的躬，还顺带着打翻了桌上化成奶昔的冰激凌杯子:“我十分抱歉！” 

他们的见面在一种非常奇怪的气氛中结束了。 

回到家的优幸还在为自己错怪了雾崎还有自己龌鹾的思想而感到自责。 

等他洗漱完毕从浴室里出来，三小只已经趴在他准备的另一个枕头上睡熟了，旁边的手机还散发着荧光，眯着眼看过去像是有谁给他发了条短信。 

一手拿着毛巾像对待玻璃窗一样蹂躏着自己的头发，拿起手机的第一眼就看到那条短信的简短内容。 

「今夜你会有梦的，因为我会到你梦里来^ ^——雾崎」 

把手机丢到一旁，不再管还在滴水的头发，他把头埋进枕头里，裸露在外面的耳朵通红，把主人现在的心思昭然若示。 

把手机丢到一旁，雾崎手里还把玩着一叠卡牌，在昏暗的灯光下只能模糊的看见the fool的字样。 

他手里反复做着潘多拉花切的动作，眼神只瞥了一眼对面回复他的短信，语气冰冷:“希望你会喜欢我进入你的梦境。” 

发送成功。 

把手机重新丢到一旁，甚至还不小心砸到正在睡觉的泰迦，优幸把头重新埋进枕头里，闭着眼睛请求自己的大脑摆脱那些有的没的的东西快些入睡。 

当然不是因为为了在梦中见到雾崎先生，只是因为明天早上EGIS要出任务而已。 

一片漆黑。 

优幸坐在漆黑的中心，坦白来说他并没有幽闭恐惧症之类的，但这样浓稠的黑暗还是让他忍不住发怵，他开始想念整天吵闹的泰迦，不知道在梦里能不能把他叫来。 

“我说我会到你梦里来，对吧？” 

他身后传来雾崎的声音，真实的不像是他幻想中的东西，他回过头去却看不见雾崎在哪里，或许他隐匿在这片黑暗里窥视着窘迫的自己，还挂着平日里那一副游刃有余的笑容。 

“雾崎先生？” 

能感受到温热的呼吸撒在脸上产生的微痒的感觉，眼前却还是一片黑暗，明知道在梦中没有实际的触感，他却还是忍不住抬手去触碰那个对着他喷洒鼻息的东西。 

手指随着知觉往下摸索着，额头，眉毛，摸到睫毛时眼前的人还眨了眨眼睛，搔的他指腹一阵瘙痒。 

脸颊。 

然后是嘴唇。 

在梦中放肆一点应该没有关系吧，优幸有些庆幸的想，手指也擅自沿着对方的唇形摩挲着，而雾崎一句话也没有说，但他能感觉到手指底下的嘴角因为主人心情的愉快而稍微翘起。 

然后他像个刚谈恋爱的莽撞少年一样急匆匆的把自己的唇覆了上去。 

抱歉啊，雾崎先生，在梦里的话就稍微原谅一下我奇怪的想法吧。 

尽管他什么也看不见，却还是忍不住用力闭上了眼睛，他胡思乱想着一些东西，例如‘在梦里也能有实际触感怪不得大家都喜欢做梦’之类的无厘头的东西，他完全不会什么接吻的技巧，只是像小女孩是亲吻自己最喜欢的玩偶一样把唇抵在雾崎的唇上，心里还腹诽抱怨着完全没有回应的雾崎。 

“在梦里想让我做什么得由你吩咐不是吗？”雾崎的额头抵着他的额头，话语间的笑意满到快要溢出来了。 

他犹豫不决，最后开口:“亲我。” 

“遵命。” 

雾崎的唇先一步覆上他的唇，舌头灵巧的撬开他本来就没有心思去防守的牙齿，回合逆转，如果说一开始的主动是优幸的回合，往后就是无尽的雾崎的回合，雾崎的回合，以及，雾崎的回合。 

雾崎把他亲的在梦中都喘不过气来，他最后用手无力的拍了拍雾崎的手臂，他不怀疑再这么亲一会他会在梦中也昏过去。 

“然后呢？” 

雾崎用嘴唇在他耳廓亲密的蹭了蹭:“在梦中只做一些连未成年人都能大方在公共场合做的事情吗？” 

他像深海里的塞壬，他是恶魔中的梦魇，他是守候在网上等待蝴蝶自投罗网的蜘蛛，雾崎引诱着诱人而毫不自知的战士释放自己压抑在心里的欲望，别忘了，他总能成功的。 

于是像之前成功的百十来次那样，他面前的战士红着耳朵，用颤抖的声音回复他:“摸摸我吧。” 

太糟糕了，明天要怎么面对雾崎先生呢。 

他用手臂挡住自己通红的眼眶，所以敏锐的耳朵能够捕捉到那双切割甜点的双手解开他纽扣窸窸窣窣的声音。 

这没法当做一个单纯的春梦去解释了，他正在梦中猥亵自己敬重而珍重的朋友，这种背德感和羞耻感让他从喉咙里发出一阵阵无意义的悲鸣。 

他看不见雾崎，因此也看不见雾崎眼中来自上位者的怜悯。 

雾崎低着头看着被拘束在人类躯壳里被背德与道德的约束的可怜战士，像慈爱的神垂爱他虔诚的教徒，手指一寸一寸划过锻炼良好的腹肌。 

他是优秀的画师正在给空白的画布上色，小麦色的皮肤正在他手底下慢慢染上情欲的粉红色，他冷眼旁观着身下的人呜咽着喘息，手上的动作机械性的完成着梦境主人的任务。 

他甚至还没有碰到睡裤底下硬到滴水的地方，可怜的孩子就快压抑不住射出来了。 

“再……”喘息之间优幸清醒着下达了最后一个命令:“再……更多一些。” 

“了解。” 

手指沿着宽松的睡裤边探了进去，在碰到硬到爆炸的阴茎时引起优幸的一阵啜泣。 

触碰到火热之后战士一切精神的盔甲都溃不成军，他高昂着头像快要断颈的天鹅，喉咙里不断的发出嘶哑的叫声，修剪整齐的指甲抓挠着地面，或许是他的床铺，他现在也没有心思去想那些事情。 

指尖还稍显粉嫩的性器在他手里不断滴落着前列腺液，他盘腿坐在已经崩溃的战士的旁边，百无聊赖的盯着战士因为快感而失神的双眼。 

一切都顺遂到无趣。 

于是塞壬把他的猎物从地面拖下了海底。 

鼻腔和口腔内涌入大量的海水，优幸从快感的余韵中惊恐的睁大双眼，海水灌入鼻腔的酸涩，以及随之而来的窒息感让他开始痉挛的挣扎。 

而这一切不过是徒劳的无用功。 

他在窒息感中感受到濒临死亡的恐惧，痉挛着向前伸出的手臂像是要抓住什么东西，救命稻草，或者雾崎。 

而罪魁祸首笑的无害而单纯，他俯下身亲吻着濒死的战士，动作亲密的像在几万年前他们就如此了似的，像这个宇宙中最亲密的情侣一样。 

他最后握住手中还滚烫的阴茎，加快了套弄的速度，最后用食指在仿佛失禁一般流着精液的马眼上轻触一下。 

“！” 

优幸从睡梦中惊醒，还挂着濒死状态下流着的泪水和口水，他粗喘着气，像要把这个房间里所有的氧气都压缩进自己的肺部，还带着春梦过后的快感，裤裆里还一片湿黏。 

他坐起身来，把自己蜷缩成一团，心脏还跳的厉害，在黑暗的房间中恐惧感和窒息感像海水的波浪一波接着一波涌上他的心头。 

手机闹钟刺耳的铃声提醒着他已经到了起床时间。 

他关掉那个烦人的闹钟的时候雾崎刚好给他发了一条新的短信。 

「有做个好梦吗？^ ^——雾崎」


End file.
